ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (CORE A) Project Summary The Administrative Core A will continue to lead and govern the District of Columbia Center for AIDS Research (DC CFAR) with a strategic focus on the unique aspects of our CFAR: supporting research with a focus on ending the severe HIV/AIDS epidemic in Washington, DC; building upon our proven city-wide approach involving six distinct academic institutions and promoting the close partnerships that the CFAR has developed with government and community. Core A will coordinate the five Cores, two Scientific Working Groups, six collaborating institutions and three Advisory Committees of the DC CFAR. Core A will be led by a senior and stable leadership team that will continue to oversee the activities and responsibilities of the Core as we transition to a full CFAR. The Specific Aims of Core A are: 1) to provide leadership and governance of the DC CFAR; 2) to promote multidisciplinary and multi-institutional science; 3) to ensure administrative and fiscal oversight and management of DC CFAR resources; and 4) to facilitate effective communication with DC CFAR members, community, government, NIH and the CFAR network.